


Sing Blackbird

by SCZ_King96



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc Week (Gorillaz), Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gorillaz Fusion, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCZ_King96/pseuds/SCZ_King96
Summary: Young Murdoc can't sing and his school knows this, so they throw him into choir as punishment for being a bad student. As a result he becomes conflicted with the new feelings blooming for his music teacher, while his teacher struggles to get the shy teen to open up and let his voice shine.





	Sing Blackbird

Today is like any other day in this shithole town, cold wind and pissin' rain onto the miserable inhabitants down below. My name's Murdoc and am currently one of the unlucky sods getting pissed on by the sky as I wait for the school bus. I'm 17 and live in Stoke on Trent, the Devil's armpit of Britain, with my abusive father and asshole older brother. You learn to deal with it all over time, as shitty as it may be, and I was just beginning to go numb to it all until last year when my school hired a new teacher for the choir department. Since then everything has been flipped over and fucked 6 ways to Sunday.

This new teacher was a tall streak of shit, lankier than a pole with pale skin, azure hair, and matching blue eyes. He was the prettiest thing I had laid eyes on and just thinking that left a bitter taste in my mouth. I'm straight! Why in the Hell am I thinking about a bloke like that? I had been so confused and disgusted with myself that I gladly welcomed father's beating that night, hoping the pain might knock some sense into me; instead all it did was knock out a couple of my teeth. Every day I told myself I wasn't gay and I had almost started to believe it until one day when I heard the bastard singing. It was like an angel's voice, sweet and inviting... I could've stood there forever and listened to him, but the bell's shrill cry snapped me back to reality so quick I probably got whiplash.

I was glad when the school year finally ended and I didn't have to see, or hear, him anymore, but just my luck I found out I was in HIS class this year. I tried so hard to drop the class, but the school wasn't having it. They hated my guts anyways, figures they wouldn't try to help a fella out... This was like some sort of bad cosmic joke, or something. Choir... How the Hell did the school board see it fit to put ME in a singing class? I couldn't sing and whatever noise that did come out of my throat was more equated to a cat getting stepped on. I was officially living a new version of Hell I didn't think possible...

"Good mornin' class!" The choir teacher greeted as he entered the classroom, his voice lilted and a pearly smile on his face, "My name is Mr. Tusspot and I'll be your choir teacher!"

I watched him awkwardly move in front of the class. Not surprised with those legs... I ended up getting stuck in the front row, so I was trying my hardest to blend in with the rest of the brats and not make myself known. He took roll call, each of us answering as our name's were called, his accent was kind of odd; he definitely wasn't from Stoke. As he called my name some of the other students snickered or whispered to each other. I rolled my eyes and shifted as I sunk down a bit into my seat. My name wasn't particularly popular among baby names, so I often got made fun of a lot for it. He called my name again, earning another round of giggles from the class, before his eyes landed on me. He walked over to me and stood there with a big goofy smile, head cocked slightly as he stared at me.

"Judging by your posture I take it you must be Mr. Niccals!" He stated in a sort of sing-song voice.

I gritted my teeth and glanced up at him past my fringe. Sure enough the dullard was still looking down at me. God he's so fucking tall! It really pissed me off how tall he was... I felt my face starting to heat up, so I quickly angled my head down to hide before replying with, "Who wants to know?"

I sat there, staring at his feet, but I couldn't stop the embarrassed surprise that spread across my face when his face floated into view. The fuckin' bean pole was bent over trying to look at me, still sporting his smile. I gripped the edge of my seat, feeling a small chill creep up my spine. Stop staring, stop staring! As if hearing my thoughts he finally straightened back up and walked away back to his desk to get class started.

"Now," He began, "before we start on any sort of vocal practices, or songs, the first thing we have to do is figure out what vocal ranges you all have!" And thus the nightmare began...

He began by having all of us stand up away from our chairs so he could separate us into sections: Soprano, Tenor, Bass, etc. Next he demonstrated what he expected us to do for this practice, which was to sing something called a solfège (Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do), if I had to guess what his singing range is I'd say A1 to G#5. Not that I'm impressed! I caught myself enjoying the sound of his vocalization, it was more melodic than that dopey speaking voice he had. After his demonstration, one by one, he went down the line and had each student sing the simple melody; a lot of the girls were obvious Sopranos while the more pubescent boys were either Countertenors or Contraltos. I could feel myself clamming up as he got closer and closer to me, each student sent to their assigned seat so there was less of us standing. When he finally reached me I locked my jaw and glared up at him.

"Oh, come now Murdoc," He said with a pout, "Don't you want to sing for me?"

I heard students snicker and whisper, making my glare darken further as I clenched my fists and scowled up at him. He sighed, "We'll come back to you then." He moved onto the next student, and the next one, until all of them but me was sitting... Now here I stood in front of the class, feeling my cheeks turn red and my heart hammer away in my chest as Stuart continued to try to coax me to sing for him. The more he tried to encourage me, the more I felt eyes bore into my back... Expecting eyes, judging eyes... I could feel myself starting to shrink as I stared at the floor, hunching my shoulders as my vision started to get fuzzy. Oh no...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if my chapters are short. Comments appreciated whether they be critical or simple praise, thanks.


End file.
